spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderingboiz
Thunderingboiz, also known as Thunderboiz, are an uncommon species of boi. They are closely related to the Cloudy Boi subfamily, although whether or not they have family ties to Caelum Boiz is unknown. Appearance Thunderingboiz have silver fur with a lavender undercoat. They have dark purple antlers with lime, pinkish purple, and violet stripes all over growing out of their head (represented with RIM Epic Antlers in Animal Jam.) They do not wear a head flower, but do wear a minty lei. They have dark purple, lime, or violet eyes. Behavior While Thunderingboiz are often compared to Boltboiz, the species couldn't be more different. Thunderingboiz, much like Wolfboiz, are very rarely found outside of a Thunderingboi group. These groups, called "Stormclouds," are highly social and close knit. Stormclouds don't have much of a hierarchy, but they do have a single leader. These leaders don't have much more control then the rest of the Stormcloud, but they usually make big decisions. There are also "heir pickers;" heir pickers are basically normal Thunderingboiz, except they select who will be the next leader when the leader dies or retires. Heir pickers cannot retire, however if they die, the leader will choose a new one. Outside of their Stormclouds, Thunderingboiz are airheaded, and a bit dreamy. Despite this, they try to look cool, always trying to create catchy one-liners for themselves. In fact, every Stormcloud has it's own motto, ranging from as simple as "Rolling thunder!" to as complex as "We are as fast as lightning, loud as thunder, ever-present as clouds, quiet as wind, powerful as hurricanes, and as dangerous as tornadoes. We are Thunderingboiz!" While many of their mottos are actually very awesome sounding, the "cool guy" persona they try to pull never works. Habitat Thunderingboiz, unlike most other boiz, do not stay in one select habitat, instead moving into areas suffering storms and moving out when the storms end. The only places they won't go are territories currently occupied by phantoms; everything else is fair game. Diet Since Thunderingboiz travel a lot, they've developed highly acidic stomachs capable of processing everything but intangible things, like dreams, emotions, and ironically enough, lightning. This basically allows them to eat anything, although they never eat other boiz or people's pets. History Thunderingboiz have an odd history. One day, a powerful thunderstorm was about to strike a small town at the very edge of Crystal Sands, called Shorepoint. At the very same time, one of the town's citizens, a non-Spinnyboi koala named Crashing Spiritclaws, was sleeping on a bench. Crashing Spiritclaws had been wearing violet tinfoil antlers, and as it turns out, tinfoil antlers conducts electricity very well. In fact, they conducted electricity so well that instantly, all the electricity in the thunderclouds was directed towards Crashing Spiritclaws. Instead of dying, Crashing Spiritclaws absorbed the electricity. He preceded to grow striped antlers over the tinfoil ones, which were just as conductive, and his originally blue eyes turned lime green. With all the electricity gone from the clouds, the thunderstorm vanished. Crashing Spiritclaws was reverred as a hero, and it didn't take long until people began trying to get his affections. The one he eventually ended up falling for was a female Spinnyboi named Soybean. Soybean and Crashing Spiritclaws eventually had a few children; the children had the same fur color and antlers, except they were spinnyboiz, not koalas. These children were the first Thunderingboiz, and eventually these boiz mated themselves, spreading their species. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Omnivore